A Picture's Worth
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Photographs have been appearing all over Hogwarts, framing and defaming members of Slytherin House. Draco Malfoy decides to find out who is behind it.  Written for the Hogwarts FQF.  ONE-SHOT.


TITLE: A Picture's Worth  
  
AUTHOR: The Cleric 007  
  
PAIRING: Luna Lovegood/DM  
  
RATING: R  
  
FEEDBACK: thecleric007@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Having the misfortune to not be born Joann Kathleen Rowlings, I do not own any of these characters, nor am I making any money due to this story. Don't sue me, please!  
  
SUMMARY: Photographs have been appearing all over Hogwarts, framing and defaming members of Slytherin House. Draco Malfoy decides to find out who is behind it.  
  
NOTES: Part of the Het Hogwarts Fuh-Q Festival, response to scenario #146: Someone's framing Slytherin House.  
  
OOTP SPOILERS: Well, if you haven't read OotP, then you aren't going to have ANY idea who Luna Lovegood is, so I guess that would count a pretty major spoiler. So yes, there are spoilers. You have been warned.  
  
ARCHIVING: The Het Hogwarts Fuh-Q Festival, FanFiction.Net and AdultFanFiction.Net. Anyone else who's interested just needs to ask.  
  
DEDICATION: To Cassandra, who was so fast in beta-ing this and getting it back to me!  
  
It was slanderous. Draco Malfoy starred in outrage at the picture, which showed him stealing supplies from Professor Snape's office. He had arrived in the Great Hall that mornings to find the photograph widespread through the student body, as well as among the staff, if the evil glares Snape was sending his way were any indication.  
  
Granted, Draco had at times taken supplies for some shadowy use of magic, mostly to the expense of the Gryffindors. But this photo, which showed him in such clarity that it was beyond doubt, was a fake. How it had been created, Draco had no idea. But he knew he had to find out. Whoever was responsible for this indignation would pay.  
  
To make things even worse, this was not the first incident where a member of Slytherin house had been framed by mysterious pictures that suddenly appeared all of Hogwarts. The first had featured Pansy Parkinson, cheating on a Transfiguration test. The next was of Blaise, hexing Hannah Abbot. Crabbe and Goyle had been shown beating up some hapless first-years. All were fake. All were so lifelike they were believed anyways.  
  
But now this unknown person who was ruining the reputation of Slytherin had attacked Draco Malfoy and he refused to take this lying down. All his energy would now be turned towards finding this person, and make him or her pay dearly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Though his mind was set, actually accomplishing his goal proved difficult. It seemed near impossible to track down Slytherin's unknown slanderer. The pictures themselves were completely untraceable. When a trace was attempted, the pictures either duplicated themselves, spontaneously combusted, or simply made the people shown in them stick out their tongue, or worse (Pansy Parkinson was rather humiliated when her picture started flashing people when she attempted her trace charm).  
  
Draco thus decided that the only way to successfully caring out his vengeance was to catch the person in the act. This was made difficult, as he still had to act very carefully, always in fear of a detention from Snape, who was still livid over the theft photograph. So far Draco had avoided the Potions Master's wrath, but being caught out of bed after hours would put that streak to an end. But, as the pictures were being set out in the middle of the night, he would have to risk a week cleaning cauldrons, if he wished to discover who was doing this. And, of course, he did, very much.  
  
Night after night, Draco stalked the halls of Hogwarts. And night after night, after spending a numerous amount of energy avoiding Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Professor Snape, he came away empty-handed. No new pictures appeared, and Slytherin house began to believe that the storm of slander was over. But Draco did not stop his search, because part of him knew this was merely the eye of the storm, the calm that fell before the worst part struck out, softening the target before the killing stroke fell.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had been two weeks since Draco's incriminating photograph had flooded the schools, and he was still lying in wait in the halls. Despite being ridiculed by the rest of his house, he stuck firm to his belief that the person responsible was still out there, with even worse photos in his/her arsenal, just waiting to be released.  
  
He was walking past the library when he saw a small silhouette inside, moving among the shelves and tables. Quietly Draco creped into the room, filled with excited expectations, certain that he had finally found the perpetrator of Slytherin's slander.  
  
A page fell off the nearby table, and a glance at it proved what Draco had suspected. This was the person responsible for the insulting pictures of him and his housemates. But he couldn't quite see who he or she was. So he moved closer and closer, crawling on his hands and knees so as to not be seen.  
  
Finally the figure moved into the moonlight, revealing the features of a young witch, with straggly, waist-length dirty-blond hair, a wand behind her ear, and an odd assortment of jewelry adorning her body. Draco studied her, trying to figure out who she was. A sixth-year Ravenclaw, whom he had heard his own house laughing about, calling her loony, but what was her name? He knew he knew it. Loon something.Lovejoy? No, that wasn't right, it was close though. Loon, Loony, Luna? That was it, Luna. Luna Love.Lovegood. She'd been involved in Potter's little army stunt two years before. Other than that, he knew nothing of her. Nothing that would suggest that she could possibly create the pictures, or that she would have reason too. Sure Slytherin made fun of her, but so did the other houses, and even her own.  
  
She was moving to leave the library, having distributed the latest batch of pictures. Draco knew he had to stop her, and now. Quickly he stood and moved to block her way.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Luna looked surprised to see Draco, but that may just have been her eyes, which always seems a bit wide and surprised.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," she said in a wispy voice, her eyes staring into his without blinking.  
  
"Luna Lovegood."  
  
This time she really looked surprise. "You know my name. Impressive. You're more observant than you look."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said, that you have greater powers of observation than one would suspect in an arrogant, Slytherin, pureblood wizard."  
  
"A what? See here, you're the one whose been spreading these pictures around the school, defaming my house's name. I don't think you're in the position to be insulting anyone any more."  
  
"Oh, you think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do think so. I've been waiting for two weeks to catch you, and now the whole school will hear from your mouth that those pictures were lies."  
  
"Really? So, after spending two weeks waiting for me, all you want me to do is say that it was all a lie? You don't care how I did it, or why?"  
  
Draco frowned, realizing that he did indeed want to understand Luna's actions. Part of him needed to know how she did what she did, and what her motives were.  
  
"Fine. I want to know how and why."  
  
Luna smiled, and sat down at a nearby table. "Come, sit, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."  
  
He did as she said, sitting across the table from her, but still between Luna and the door. "So, Luna, why did you make these pictures?"  
  
"You insulted my father, you and your group of faithful followers."  
  
"What? When? How? I don't even know who your father is."  
  
"But you know about his paper, "The Quibbler", and I heard you talking about how the editor of that piece of, and I quote, shit mixed with paper and ink, must be a. a, well, I don't even want to repeat what you said, it was too horrible. And insulting, because I was sitting mere feet away from you."  
  
"I don't remember that, and how was I supposed to know that he was your father?"  
  
"That's the problem, Draco Malfoy. You didn't even think that you might insult someone, and you don't even remember what you said anymore. You probably forgot about the comment ten minutes after saying it. You Slytherins don't think about what you say, and who you hurt by saying it. And that's what makes you arrogant, pureblood gits."  
  
"Whatever. So, and here's what I really could not figure out, how did you do it?"  
  
Luna smiled mischievously. "Well, sometimes my father, for his paper, has to create pictures to go along with the stories, when an actual photo isn't available."  
  
"Or doesn't exist because the story is rubbish," Draco said with a sneer.  
  
Luna's voice became cold. "When he can't get an actual picture, he has to make one. So, over the years, he has developed a very sophisticated method of creating wizard pictures, building on top of Muggle technology created for what they call tabloids. It took him a long time, but finally he came up with the proper spells and potions that, along with said technology, created pictures that not only look real, but also move like any regular wizard photo. So, I just borrowed this technology-magic to create my own pictures, of you and the rest of your arrogant house."  
  
Draco had to admit, he was impressed. Even if it was built on Muggle technology, such an accomplishment was extraordinary. His admiration was interrupted by Luna, as she suddenly stood and made to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Well, I was planning on finishing putting out the rest of these pictures, and then going to sleep. I can't wait to see the reaction to them tomorrow, it might even be better than the reaction to you stealing potion's supplies."  
  
"What do you mean? You're going to pick up all the pictures you've put out, and tomorrow you're telling everyone it's a lie. Didn't I already say this?"  
  
"Oh, you said it. But I never agreed to anything."  
  
"But, I know what you did, and I know how you did it. You could get in big trouble for this. A month's detentions at least."  
  
"That would only happen if anyone found out. Which they won't."  
  
Draco stared at her in dismay. "Of course they will. You think I've wasted my nights for the last two weeks to just let you carry on with this ridiculous character assassination of my house? I don't think so!"  
  
"But I do think so. Because I have an even worse picture, and with one word from me every sheet I've already set up will turn into this picture. And then it wouldn't matter what happened to me, because you'd be ruined anyways."  
  
Before Draco could say anything in response, Luna laid a picture in front of him. He felt his blood run cold as he looked at the picture. It showed him, Crabbe and Goyle, in the worst way possible. His picture lay naked between them, writhing as Crabbe slammed his cock into Draco's ass, and Goyle fucked Draco's face. He tore his eyes away from the horrible, pornographic image, and once again stared into Luna's wide eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Really? As I said, it takes just one word for all the pictures already placed to transform into copies of this image. And it would be impossible for you to find them all, so don't even think you can."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "So, what do I have to do to make sure you don't spread this picture? Keep silent?"  
  
Luna laughed. "Oh, more than that. I was actually hoping you might discover me; you always seemed to be the most intelligent member of Slytherin. Not that it takes much, mind you, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have a plan for you. You're not going to like it, but it's preferable to having this little image burning in the brains of the entire student body of Hogwarts, as well as the faculty, and most likely some of the parents as well."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You become my slave. Carry my books, do whatever small tasks I can think of, etc."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! A Malfoy would never stoop that low!"  
  
"Well then, I guess I have to say the word."  
  
Before she could say another thing, Draco quickly stood up, and covered her mouth. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. For how long?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure. I decide that when I think that time is right. So, tomorrow at breakfast, I'll give you your first assignment. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Draco muttered under his breath, furious at being caught in this trap. But what else could he do but agree. As Luna had said, even this humiliation was better than the tatters of a reputation he would have if that picture was ever seen.  
  
"Good," Luna said, as she finally moved past Draco. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not finished with the pictures. Though I don't think you'll be featured from now on, since having you as my servant should be revenge enough for what you said about my father."  
  
With that she swept out of the room, leaving Draco alone to contemplate how the discover which had a first seemed so sweet had suddenly gone so completely sour.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At breakfast, Draco dutifully reported to Luna, where she sat at the Ravenclaw table. Because the room was in such an uproar over the latest picture, this wasn't noticed by many, though he did get some weird looks from Luna's housemates.  
  
"So," he said, as he sat down beside her, "what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, I haven't decided."  
  
"Well, I'll just sit here until you do then. And please say I don't have to call you 'Master' or anything."  
  
"No, no, Luna will do just fine. Though Mistress Luna does have a nice ring to it."  
  
The food was served, and Draco was just preparing to eat when Luna turned to him. "I know what you can do as your first task. Cut my food for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take this knife and fork, and cut my bacon and eggs into bite-sized pieces."  
  
"I know what cutting food means, Luna."  
  
"Then why aren't you doing it?"  
  
Draco suppressed the urge to throttle Luna in the middle of the Great Hall, and began cutting her food. After being told off a few times for cutting them too large, and then too small, he was able to do it to her satisfaction, and was allowed to go back to the Slytherin table. Where he was immediately bombarded with questions and teasing. And this was only the beginning.  
  
*~*~*  
  
For the next few weeks, Draco was subjected to Luna's every little whim. He had to walk two paces behind her, carrying her books, all day. He cut her food at every meal. He even cleaned her room, after she managed to convince both the Ravenclaw portrait and staircase to allow him access to that area of the dormitory. He wrote essays that she dictated, killing his wrists every night, and that was before he completed his own homework. She made him read allowed from her textbooks, while she lounged on the couch. Draco hated her so much.  
  
Yet, underneath the hate, he found that he was enjoying her company, in a perverse sort of way. It was refreshing to be away from his housemates, who at sometimes irritated him to no end. When his servitude started, he saw Luna as the annoying, weird, and rather batty Loony Lovegood. Now he was beginning to see her in a new light. Her smile made him smile. He felt lonely when he wasn't around her. He began to love her hair, her eccentric ways, and even her protuberant eyes. He began to love her.  
  
Soon she dominated all his thoughts. She had done that before, but now it was in a positive way. Sometimes he even forgot the reasons beyond why he served her, thinking it merely a sign of his devotion to her. He wanted to touch her, and be with her, all the time.  
  
So he kissed her, one night when they were alone in the library.  
  
Luna looked at him, her eyes wide but sad. "Oh Draco, I knew I had kept you too long. You don't need to be my servant anymore. I destroyed the picture, you're free."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what she was saying. "But Luna, I don't want to be free. I want to be with you, I love you."  
  
"No, no Draco you don't. You only think you do. But it's not true. I've kept you a captive for too long, and I'm sorry."  
  
She brushed past him, and hurried away, leaving Draco more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next week was torture. Every moment of every day, Draco's thoughts were all about Luna. He would stare at her unabashed whenever she was in the room. He barely associated with his housemates, since she thought they were all gits. They were, and he had been too. Before he served the most wonderful mistress in the world, Luna Lovegood. And now all he wanted to do was be with her, to touch and hold her.  
  
But she wouldn't let him. If she saw him coming towards her, she ran the other way. She wouldn't meet his stare, even when he knew she noticed. She wouldn't respond to any of the notes he passed to her, or the letters he owled her. There was nothing he could do to get her to acknowledge him.  
  
He was finally able to corner her at the weekend Hogsmeade trip, spotting her wandering around the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Luna, please, let me be with you. I can't stand this."  
  
She looked at him with those wide eyes full of sadness again. But then she nodded. "Fine, fine. I know you need to get me out of your system. Come with me."  
  
She grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the building. Taking her wand from behind her ear, she opened up the sealed doors of the Shack, and brought Draco upstairs. Finding the bedroom, she entered with him in tow, and sat down on the bed, the only whole piece of furniture in the entire house.  
  
"Fine, here's the deal Draco. You get one night, this night, and then you have to move on. I didn't expect this to happen, you becoming dependent on me. If I had known, I would never have made the arrangements I did. But I can't change what happened. And this is the only thing I can think of to help. So, I'm yours for the night, but only for the night. Then things go back to how they were before you discovered me in the library. All right?"  
  
Draco agreed, but he was sure he could change her mind. After all, if there was one thing he was good at, it was sex. One night with him, and she would be begging for more. And he would be oh so willing to give it to her.  
  
Luna stood up, and walked towards the window. A sliver of moonlight beamed in through the boards, illuminating her, and making her even more beautiful to Draco. She took off her necklace and other jewelry, placing them on the ground with her wand. And then she let her robes fall to the ground. Draco gaped at the sight of her naked body, and hurried to free himself from his own clothing. She turned around, and he wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her passionately.  
  
He carried her to the bed, laying her down, his mouth traveling to her ears, as he nibbled gently on her lobs, then down her neck. He covered her breasts with kisses, sucking on her nipples, taking great satisfaction from her moans of pleasure. He moved lower and lower down her body, tongue swirling in her naval as he passed her stomach, and moved between her thighs.  
  
He pressed his lips against her sex, sucking on her pussy lips. His tongue rubbed against her clitoris, and then slipped inside her. Luna cried out, her back arching. Draco continued to ply her sex with his tongue, expertly drawing her to climax. She screamed out his name when she the orgasm came, and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.  
  
Draco moved back so he was over her again, positioning himself between her legs. He was hard, and aching to be inside her. Luna looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, and he pushed himself into her, his cock sheathed tightly by her sex. He moaned in ecstasy as he entered her, and began moving slowly inside her. Soon her hips were moving in sync to his thrusts, which gradually picked up speed. He moved faster and faster, his cries mixing with hers. It was hard to keep control, to keep himself from just pounding his cock into her, and filling her with his seed. But he didn't want to hurt her, and he wanted her to share in his pleasure. He needed her to enjoy this as much as he did, if not more.  
  
So he kept the pace from getting out of control. This was made even harder as he looked down at Luna, who was writhing in pleasure. He had thought he beautiful before, but now, on the verge of another orgasm, she redefined the word.  
  
Finally his cock exploded inside her, as Draco screamed out her name. Her cries mixed with his, as they climaxed together.  
  
Spent, he collapsed on the bed beside her. His arms held her as close as he could. As his heart began to slow, he remembered what she had said before. 'One night, and one night only.' She had claimed it would get her out of his system, but she was wrong. It only made him want to keep her with him forever. But now he was scared, scared that she may not believe that he truly loved her, which he did. He loved her so much it hurt.  
  
Finally, after being in his arms for an eternity that seemed too short, Luna rose, and moved to dress again.  
  
"There," she said in a small, uncertain voice, "it's over. You're free from me now Draco."  
  
She made a small sniffling sound as she pulled on her robes. Draco hurried over to her, pulling her back into his embrace.  
  
"Luna, this isn't the end. It's only the beginning. I love you. I love you with all of my heart. How can I prove that to you?"  
  
She turned around, and he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Wait a week, and if you still feel this way, then I'll believe it. Only then." She finished dressing and then left the room.  
  
Draco watched her leave, and then moved to the window, to catch some last glimpses of her walking in the moonlight. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair glistened like wrought silver, intertwined with pure gold.  
  
He knew that what he felt was real, and would still be real in a week. It would be real forever.  
  
*~*~*The End*~*~* 


End file.
